


A One Night Stand?

by Thatcher_Issues



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadbod, Fingering, Heavy Cummer, Hirsute, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Slight dad/son rp, bareback, duhhh - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcher_Issues/pseuds/Thatcher_Issues
Summary: The stress of work has began to take its toll on the old Brit.He’s pent up and desperate, and one lucky man on Grindr is about to have the night of his life.
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A One Night Stand?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. Hush now. I like my wholesome dad stuff.
> 
> Who’d of guessed I like the entire dad/son dynamics too? Haha…
> 
> (Be rest assured that you are still an adult of legal age in this. Called boy sometimes to keep that obvious age gap between the two rather distinguished. Because you know, daddy issues and wholesome shit. But our favourite dad likes to call you it too...Y’all ever just imagine Thatcher being 6’5” or summin 😩😩😩🥺😍).

“That’s it, Grace. That was your final warning.” Mike’s temper was flared. He was angry and rightfully so.

“We could of had cams!” The Korean woman bit back, trying to justify her actions in yet another botched training session.

“No, Grace. We didn’t need them at all then, because we bloody knew where they were.” 

“They have legs Mike! We needed the intel!” Grace was not backing down, which just further angered the Brit. 

“Well no fookin’ shit Sherlock, of course they have legs, Grace! We already had the intel. The longer we wait for you to piss about, then we won’t bloody know where they are-” Mike was right then too, the time was ticking and they didn’t have enough left to stop. He wasn’t finished with his rant though. 

“-So then, say that wasn’t training. We would be fookin’ dead. We have done this over and over, yet failed every time because you can’t stop faffing about with that bloody tablet!” Mike was seething, it was like looking after a toddler. Grace just stood with a pout, barely even looking in Mike’s direction. 

Thatcher took a second to lower his voice and regain his composure. “I’ll be in talks with Six to relocate you to another partner. I can’t keep doing this. The constant clashing, the disobedience and the lack of coordination. You disobey orders and never take the advice you are given, and it clearly shows in every bleedin’ simulation.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to listen to a sour old man who thinks he runs the place, always acting like he knows everything. There’s no wonder you’re single. You’re unbearable and bossy! You’re not my father and thankfully you aren’t a real dad, otherwise I’d be praying for your child!” That was not a smart move from Dokkaebi. They’re both angry and frustrated, both of them know that this was going to happen after the failed training session. This of course caused the SAS veteran to break his newly found composure and erupt once again.

Mike got up close to the woman, a finger pointed at her and eyes glaring straight to her soul, eyes that look like they could pierce through a tonne of T304 steel. “Terrorists don’t fookin’ wait for you to finish your cup of cunting tea before they kill you. Nor will a bomb on a shitting timer wait for you to get in and defuse it, so don’t get fookin’ snarky with me. Move along and get the bloody hell out of my sight. I won’t stand for such childish comments and despicable behaviour.”  
Thatcher just exploded. It was a long winded spout of frustration, but a much needed one at that. Mike felt like he was on the verge of having an aneurysm.

With that, Dokkaebi just stormed off with a scowl on her face and the older man walked away, fingers on his temple as if sensing a headache coming on.

After putting his stuff away in his personal locker, Mike made his way to his private quarters in a swift manner, making sure not to make any sort of contact with his colleagues. He wasn’t in any sort of mood to begin talking to them, but also worrying he may just blow up on them.  


Upon entering through his door, he pulled out his phone and took a seat on his sofa, not even removing his shoes.  
He was ready to get up and out of here for a while.

He scrolled across his screen until he found the app he was looking for.  
Good old Grindr.  
It had been a while since he had last used it.  
It’s usually quite rare he ever meets anyone through it though. Most of the people are either time wasters or he’s just not interested. Not that he’s got a certain type set in stone, but he can also be quite picky.

Hereford has a much bigger selection of guys compared to Bideford, but in typical Grindr fashion, there is no decency. Sometimes Mike enjoys being ignored completely, it beats dick pictures and gaping wide arseholes as an opening message.

Almost as if on cue, his phone buzzed. 4 people messaged him already.  
First one, a young lad, barely legal. No hello, no how are you. Just a picture of his arse and another of him being fucked.  
Straight to the blocked pile after politely declining.  
Next one is just a dick pic, followed up with a ‘fuck me?’. Nope, sorry.  
Next one, cute, handsome even. A young lad. Looking tidy in his suit, the gold tie really standing out and helping accenttruate the vibrant eyes of the younger man.  
The message was just as delightful as the profile that accompanies it.

‘Hi there Mike! How are you? Hope you’ve been having a good day. I’m (Y/n) xx’

No dick pic, yet. A promising candidate for tonight.

The last one was a guy his age, bearded too, a bit on the big side, but a sure looker at that! Gorgeous blue eyes and a wide smile that shines bright.  
All is promising until the message.

‘Hey there, how do ya do buddy? Fancy letting me fuck you?’

Mike finds him attractive, but then again, Mike doesn’t catch.  
A short but polite sorry was returned and the other man was understanding.

So, back again.

‘Hi there (Y/n), nice to be chatting! I am somehow coping, it has been a stressful day at work! Yourself? Keeping busy? x’

Making sure to leave a little kiss at the end of the message just as the young lad did.

This younger guy must be desperate too, he was quick to reply.

‘Awww, I’m sorry it’s been stressful. It’s been a bit hectic here too! My dog just had an ear removed, and I’ve been stressing about her all day! xx’

_A dog? This just got better!_

‘Oh, poor girl. How is she doing at the moment? I love dogs! x’

It doesn’t take long for the younger lad to reply.

‘She’s managing it well. Cone of shame, high on Tramadol ahaha! The biggest pain is keeping the other dog off of her x’

_2 dogs?! I’m already liking this one._

‘Must be a handful mate! x’

Then a photo pings through of the two dogs in question. A boxer and a German Shepherd.

Then another one, the boxer this time with a cone on and one less ear.

‘Awwh, bless her. What’s their names? x’

‘The one eared gremlin is Bella. The annoying, loud and boisterous one is Aspen x’

_Bella and Aspen, fitting for the both of them._

‘Well, (Y/n), I do hope I can one day meet the two of them! I’d be over in a shot if you can accommodate x’

This time the message takes a little longer to come through.

‘I’d love to meet you too! I could do with the company tonight. I’m feeling quite lonely here actually. But I understand if it’s late notice x’

Mike was fast to reply.

‘Oh sweetheart just ask me and I’ll be over with you as soon as x’

The next wait felt the longest, though in reality it was about 10 seconds.

‘Would you like to come over, Mike? x’

A warm smile spread across the bearded man’s lips.

‘Of course (Y/n). Give me your address and a time and I’ll be there! x’

He definitely was desperate. His address was in Mike’s possession in record speed and the time that was given was ‘as soon as possible’.

‘I can’t wait! x’

‘Nor can I (Y/n) x’

That’s why Mike left his shoes on. He grabbed his car keys from table and made his way to the door. A moment of hesitation made the older man stop and turn around, dashing for his bedroom. 

Now Thatcher had to take his shoes off, but it won’t slow him down too much. He removed his white tee-shirt quickly and tossed it in the wash basket in the corner of his room. Then off came his socks, then trousers and finally boxer shorts. Stark naked for a moment until he put on a fresh set of clothes that he grabbed from his chest-of-drawers, and made way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and quickly wash his face. 

Once that was done, the older man made a quick exit, luckily not bumping into anyone else on the way through to the car park.

Once seated, Mike put the key in the ignition, and let the engine growl as it awakens.  
As swiftly as Mike walked out of the building, he left the base grounds.  
He was driving relatively fast and feeling rather giddy. Feeling all too good to be finally getting to meet someone so genuine and sweet. The stress relief will be a welcomed pleasure.

No more than 15 minutes it took, but it would have been 5 minutes shorter if the traffic didn’t get in his way.

The house he pulled up to was a medium sized Victorian style house, out in the middle of the country side with no other person around. A big enough driveway for at least 4 cars, and a large gated garden that surrounds.

Only one car was parked up here.  
A bright white Ford Focus. Not quite your standard Focus either, the blue RS badge clearly telling that it was a much more exciting version.  
One thing he noticed instantly was that the exhaust tips were massive. _Ah he’s one of those yobbo’s. I can’t believe I almost bought one of these too!_ But that isn’t why Mike is here, not for a test drive.

Mike parked his Italian racing red Jaguar XKR-S next to what he presumed was (Y/n)’s car.

As he closed the door and locked it, the telltale sounds of dogs rang out.  
Then a face, a familiar one popped up from the curtains. The loud and boisterous one it must be. Aspen.  
Alerting everybody within a 500 mile radius that a strange and mysterious man has come up to the house.

Then next to Aspen was Bella, her cone pushing the other dog out the way as she comes to have a look.

Mike just walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for (Y/n) to answer.

Then the voice of a human was heard.

“Oh for fucks sake just shut up, it’s a bloody man! Yes, a human being! Humans can exist without you terrorising them!”

_There he is, thats (Y/n)._

The door opens soon after and Mike is greeted by that same, cute and handsome face he was just chatting to moments ago.

The softest smile that Mike could manage rested on the older man’s face.  
“Well, aren’t you just as gorgeous in person, (Y/n).”

Mike didn’t miss the slight hesitation and the timidness that the younger man seemed to be trying to suppressing.  
He was nervous, and maybe even intimidated. Mike wasn’t exactly a small guy.  
He almost towered over the young lad, and had quite the body too, all topped off with a deep, and powerful voice that dripped with a south western accent.

“Th-thanks! You’re really handsome. Like really, REALLY handsome! I uh…I’m not sure what else to say. Really…”

Mike knew the younger lad was smitten already. Rosy cheeks began to glow and his micro-stutter proved that too.

“I hope the d-dogs aren’t too much for you. Aspen can be quite interm-indite-iditam-intimidating! Yeah…but he’s very sweet.”

Mike knows all too well not to try and correct someone whilst they’re stuttering out a word. Even if they don’t show it, it makes them feel stupid. He waited for the lad to get it out, beaming a wide, friendly grin at him.

“Let them loose mate, I do not mind at all. He could come at me all teeth on show, it’s quite alright.”

With that, Mike stepped inside and (Y/n) closed the door behind, making sure to lock it.

Then the living room door flung open with the force of a thousand hungry lions…or just two desperate dogs, eager to meet the mysterious new man.

“They don’t get to see many people out here and I’m always hesitant to take them out in my car.” A slight nervous laughter crept out of the younger man.

Aspen took off full speed towards Mike, barking away like he was going to kill him, but the dog’s body language said he wants to play and he’s friendly.

That was very true as Aspen came to a full stop right in front of Mike. Now gently coming in to sniff the older man, before getting all excited again. Tail wagging and barks turning into playful howls and ‘woos’.

Mike reached out and pet the long haired Alsatian on his head.

Therapeutic.

So soft and smooth.

_He is indeed a very sweet pup._

Then Bella came bouncing over. Knocking into Aspen and sending him out of the way, begging for Mike to fuss her.  
So she gets some too, and this is when it gets exciting. They’re both out of the picture as soon as they came, now chasing each other. Or mostly with Aspen grabbing hold of her cone and dragging her along.

“Oh for fucks sake Aspen, be CAREFUL WITH HER!”

Just like that, (Y/n) disappears too.

Mike thought to himself that this was definitely the best one night stand he’s had, and he’s only been here for 5 minutes.

Eventful.

“Sorry…he’s a nobhead.” (Y/n) apologised as he returned to the picture.

“I know all about it, I work with many of them.” A deep chuckle rumbled out of the older man. A smile gracing the lips of both men.

“Oh you work with dogs? That’s cool!”

“Oh no, not dogs. Nobheads.” That elicited a laugh from the both of them. More so a loud snort followed by a good laugh from (Y/n), and a deep chuckle from Mike.

That slowly died down, until a calm silence washed over.

Mike stepped closer and closer, ever so slowly. Arms barely stretched, ready to grab the younger man by the waist.

When they eventually met, it was heaven.

The younger guy melted into Mike’s touch. His arms warm and strong, holding the younger one gently, but firmly.

“You are gorgeous, (Y/n).” Mike purred, his emerald-brown eyes starting deeply into the younger’s.

One hand came up to brush through the short hair that sat atop of (Y/n)’s head, before slowly trailing down to his cheek. Mike carefully brushed a single digit over the rosy skin, feeling the short hairs that form the rather thin, growing beard of the younger man.

“It’s doing it’s best, just not enough for my liking.” (Y/n) commented, and the older man knew he was talking about his beard attempt.

“I think it looks good! It’ll be a very tidy one, (Y/n).”

Then Mike felt a hand gently stroke his beard, which caused him to grin.

About 2 minutes passed whilst they stood together, admiring each other up close.  
Mike was the one to take control. Closing the gap between the two, taking the younger man’s lips in his for a sweet and gentle kiss.

That carried on for a few moments, before the older man wrapped his arms tightly around (Y/n), and walked the younger man into the living room where they would eventually find themselves on a sofa.

They broke apart for air, and Thatcher took this opportunity to pull the boy in for a cuddle.  
Mike noticed how tense he was still, and knows just how to help him.

“Come, relax for me. I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

Magic words. Mike felt the weight of the younger man’s body as he relaxed and rested up against the older man.

Thatcher took a mental note, knowing that (Y/n) likes, and almost needs reassurance. Possible that there are certain feelings at play here.

“Comfy?” Mike asked.

“Mhmm. Are you?” It was a short reply, but plenty enough for one.

“Of course (Y/n).”

That’s when the younger man buried his head into Mike’s chest, nuzzling up against him as the older man’s grip on him tightened.

Affectionate and tactile. The younger man is finding more comfort in Mike than just a cuddle would in this situation would normally provide.

(Y/n) finally found the position that suits.  
Curled up completely into the older man, legs tucked up and in, and a single hand gently holding on to Mike’s olive green wool jumper.

Again, Mike began to think to himself.  
_Attachment issues maybe? Afraid to lose someone._  
He’s sweet, he knows that.

Their peace was rudely interrupted by the two dogs, but they too calmed down soon after. Aspen being the one who wanted in on the cuddling, jumped up onto the leather sofa and took the free spot next to the two men who were bundled together.

Thatcher’s calloused hand began gently rubbing the younger man’s rosy cheek before carefully sliding up to start stroking the hair on his head. Gentle and surprisingly soft still. It was calming, and Mike enjoyed it just as much.

They sat, or so Mike sat, (Y/n) laid across the older man for a few long minutes. Not a word said, no need for words at the time.  
Just enjoying each other’s company in silence.

After some time passed, Mike took the younger man’s chin between his fingers and delicately lifted his head to face him, taking his lips in his once more, gaining (Y/n)’s full attention.

“Are you okay?” He asked.  
(Y/n) looked into Mike’s eyes and hummed with a gentle nod.

 _Liar. I won’t question him though, not yet._ That’s what the older Brit thought to himself.

“Good lad”.  
Mike placed a kiss on his forehead before pulling him in tightly once more.

Then the silence was broken once more, by the telltale sign of hunger.

“Haven’t you eaten today lad?” The older Brit chuckled out his question.

“Nah, didn’t have time.” (Y/n) replied.

“That makes two.” A bright, genuine smile spread across the hirsute man’s lips.

“Do you like stir fry, Mike?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because that’s what I was going to cook for us.”

“You do not need to feed me, (Y/n). It is plenty enough that I get to spend the night with you.”  
Oh so sappy and sweet the old Brit can be, his colleagues wouldn’t believe that this is who Thatcher is.

“It’s only fair. You’re my guest after all. B-besides, you’ll be feeding me later.” A small wink accompanied the playful retort of the younger man, and then a gentle squeeze from the smaller hand on the older man’s impressive bulge gave Mike the indication as to what (Y/n) was getting at.

“Oh you cheeky bastard.” The rush of pleasure that shot through Mike’s lower region and up his stomach made him gently push into the pressure.  
One hungry, passionate kiss followed momentarily, before he let the younger man up to get on with his duties that he has set himself.

“Make yourself at home here, it shouldn’t take too long.” (Y/n) said, blowing a kiss to Mike.

So Mike did. He removed his shoes, which he felt bad about, only now just noticing that they were on still.

He stood up and walked to the front door, placing them down next to (Y/n)’s, and returned to the living room to take his place on the sofa.

This prompted Aspen to get up and find a new spot next to Mike. Making sure to lean against him.

“You’re a soppy boy aren’t ya?” Mike cooed, giving the big dog a gentle scratch under the chin.  
Bella didn’t seem too fussed, happy on the dog bed with her cone of shame keeping her company.

Soppy indeed was Aspen, his weight becoming more and more noticeable as he leant on the burly Brit even more, before collapsing entirely over him.

“Fookin’ tart, eh boy?” Mike made sure to fuss the dog with belly rubs and ear scratches.

But Mike doesn’t feel like sitting around, waiting for the boy to finish cooking.  
With a gentle nudge, he gets the Alsatian to get out of his lap and on the floor.

The SAS operative found the kitchen with ease, the younger lad slaving away behind the stove, music playing through a speaker and his legs moving in a little jig as he cooks.

No better time than now to surprise the young man whilst he is handling a hot wok and a wooden spoon.

Mike pressed his chest and belly up against (Y/n)’s back, and encompasses him in a gentle embrace, his furry lips almost resting against the younger man’s right ear.

“It smells wonderful, sweetheart.” Mike is going to treat him like a lover tonight. This for sure will be a one night stand to remember.

“Thank you d…Mike! It’s my favourite.”

Thatcher quirked an eyebrow at the minuscule stutter, and replied in the best way he thought he could.

“Well, (Y/n), you’re my favourite.”

That was a sure way to gain a positive response from the younger lad.

Mike knew he hit the spot when he felt the smaller body press into him, wanting more affection from the older man.

_He’s sweet. Too sweet for this to be a one off fuck and go._

Mike knew that this one night stand isn’t going to be like any other. He’d usually use them as a stress relief and be up and out within 10 minutes of cumming.  
The guys his age never seemed too fussed, knowing it was all some no strings fun.

A couple of younger guys have sometimes tried to make him stay, but he always insisted on leaving as soon as.  
He’s never felt genuine attraction to any of them.  
They were all just quick fucks.  
No sappy hugs and cuddling. Just straight to the bedroom, they’re on their knees either blowing him or taking him deep. Begging him to cum on their face or take off his condom and finish in them.  
He would surely disappoint them when he tells them no. Mike was always strict when it comes to safe sex.

But within the first minute of talking on Grindr, Mike knew that there was something about this lad that felt, right.

When it came to being stood in front of him only a short while later, that feeling became more and more obvious. Mike genuinely wanted to hold him when he first did. It wasn’t just holding the younger lad because it’s a way to seduce him. That hug felt good, for the both of them.

He knew that this lad was inexperienced, how timid he is in person compared to his brash confidence on the Grindr app. Mike knew that tonight was going to be a special night for at least one person. Every time he’s walked into someone’s house for a fuck, they’ve been direct and straight up. This younger man was hesitant, and careful, but Mike doesn’t mind that, for once.  
He relishes in it actually. A night where he can feel something towards the other, and vice-versa.

Going back to earlier on, the older Brit had come to realise that today had been probably one of the most stressful days on base, with the constant arguing with Dokkaebi just topping it all off.

It wasn’t like the stress of a mission. That is usually worse per se, but it’s bearable. They’re prepared for it out in the field.

Whereas this is a training simulation. Despite the safety of it all, with no real danger about, it becomes too much when your colleague does not take it seriously. The two had run it through over and over and over and they cannot complete it together.

Thatcher never likes to brag too much and use his status to intimidate and even belittle others, but he’s not wrong when he says he is one of, if not the most experienced in all of Rainbow Six, which gives him somewhat of a right to lecture others.  
He knows every single strength and weakness of his coworkers. He knows what the others need to improve upon before they can be sent out in the field.

There’s a big reason as to why he’s always in charge of the recruits. Because he knows how to get them in tip-top condition for the field. His strong moral conviction makes him great for it. He’s a natural leader and a highly skilled and experienced veteran of the trade.

When it comes to Grace...Grace is for sure talented and intelligent. But the second she is criticised, it all goes out of hand.  
She doesn’t like being told when she’s wrong, and that’s where the arguments begin.

Mike will tell her what she does wrong, and give her constructive criticism on top of the countless tips. Yet she will just tell him he’s ‘old fashioned’ and ‘needs to get with the times’.  
It happens over and over, and it’s just causing unnecessary stress, for the both of them.

The older man cares deeply about all of his coworkers. They work in a deadly business, and he wants them all to be safe, but that means that they must learn and take any and all criticism in training so that they don’t die out in the field making the same mistakes.  
That’s what Grace does. She makes the same mistakes, and those will cost her her life out in the field, and possibly even someone else’s.

The stress of knowing that a friend is blissfully walking themselves into their own grave out of ignorance and egotism is enough stress for one.

Wrapping his arms around the younger man helped him lift a weight off of him that he’s been trying to get rid of for a while now.  
It’s like he can breathe again.

A low, and throaty growl of pleasure escaped Mike’s lips as he gently kissed the boy’s neck up and down whilst tightening his grip on him.

“I could just eat you all up instead lad.” Thatcher purred, rutting against (Y/n)’s peachy rear.

“It’ll be ready in less than a minute d…Mike.”  
(Y/n)’s smile could be heard in his speech, feeling all hot and flustered at Thatcher’s advances.

So with that, the older man withdrew and let the boy finish setting up dinner for the two.

Two bowls were filled with the delectable stir fry, and (Y/n) showed Mike to his seat at the table.

A bowl was placed in front of the older man, and the last placed on the one other placemat that was laid on the table.

“Fork or ch-chopsticks Mike?” The younger man asked.

“Surprise me, darling.” Thatcher was enjoying this more and more.

Surprise, chopsticks.

Traditional, simple…sometimes fun, especially when used as drum sticks on all of the pots, pans, glasses and bowls.

The two men dug in, enjoying the food thoroughly, but also both eager to return to their previous ‘activities’. So it wasn’t long until they were finished.

“Dinner was incredible, my boy.” Thatcher felt it is necessary to begin getting a little closer to the younger man, using his words to make (Y/n) smile.

“Thank you Mike. I’ve tried for so long to perfect it.”

“And perfect it you have. Thank you for dinner, (Y/n). You really didn’t have to.” Mike reached across the table to take the younger man’s hand in his.

It isn’t a very big table, so the bigger man got up just enough to reach over and leave a peck on the younger man’s lips.

The smart thing to do from there is to stand up completely. Thatcher reached down, picking up his empty bowl and took it to the sink, where he began to wash up.

Of course, (Y/n) was quick to speak upon hearing the tap beginning to run, and the sounds of cutlery and pans being moved.  
“Mike, you don’t need to do that for me. Please, you’re my guest!”

Mike turned around and walked to the table, putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, grabbing his empty bowl with his spare.

“It’s the least I can do for you. I came here to fook your brains out, but I’m already enjoying this a lot more than just a senseless fook.” Thatcher insisted on it. Sure it’s a little odd, but he’s a gentleman, somewhat at least.

“You really don’t need to Mike, it’s okay!”  
(Y/n) was being stubborn though, but is he stubborn enough to make the older Brit back off?

No. Of course not. Mike was now deciding where he should send the boy. To bed? Or to the living room.  
Does he want to fuck him now or not? That decision was made in no more than two seconds, a short sigh slipping out from Mike’s mouth.

“For god’s sake boy. Go sit down on the sofa, I’ll be with you in a minute. Let me take care of this.”  
Sofa it is, and Mike’s stern voice came out. Not too intimidating, but not too soft.

“A-alright alright, sure thing _dad_.” The younger man retorted playfully. Snickering as he wandered off to the living room.  
Of course, he has to shout one more thing.

“So when are we getting married then, Mike? Who’s the wife and who’s the husband?!”

Mike just smiled to himself as he finished washing up.  
Bella came in to have a nosey around, before deciding to sit on Mike’s foot.

Of course, the older man gets on one knee to give her a fuss, only to be gifted with a bloody burp to the face.

Typical boxer dog etiquette.

“Thank you, Bella. So very lady-like, aren’t you?”  
The operative chuckled, giving her a scratch behind the ear that still exists.

Mike moved his feet towards the living room with the budget Pixar lamp in tow.

“I heard her from here, disgusting cow. She does it to me all the time! Gets right up in your face and just lets it out—”  
The younger lad laughed to himself, looking at Mike before turning to Bella who had walked over to the dog bed.

“—Isn’t that right smella-Bella? You’re a disgusting cow aren’t you?” He said in a cutesy voice. Her tail wagged knowing he’s talking to her.

“I love her…I love them both a lot.” (Y/n) finished up with.

“I can see how much you do, (Y/n). They love you too I’m sure.” Mike’s attention flickered to Aspen, who was on his back much like earlier. Belly rubs and all.  
He’d watch (Y/n) sometimes stop the fussing, which will make the big Alsatian throw a temper tantrum. Wiggling about and whining, grabbing the boy’s hand with his teeth, gently, begging for more.

 _I’ll be making this lad beg for more of me later_  
Wickedly dirty and arousing thoughts flooded Mike’s mind, causing his growing erection to twitch.  
He was sure it was visible from the outside, seeing as the younger man’s eyes flickered to his lower region every now and then.

“I’ll be the husband, by the way. Is that okay with you my boy?” Mike was up close to the young lad, lips so close to touching.

No sound came out of (Y/n)’s mouth, just parted lips and a stare of surprise.

Mike obviously took advantage of it and pressed forward with a deep and passionate kiss.

The younger man was breathless within seconds, taken aback by the sudden advancement.

“You’re so bloody snoggable (Y/n).”

The lad just smiled at Mike’s comment, unsure of the words to use.

“Thanks, I try to be!” Was the reply that came, maybe a little later than it should have been.

Mike just chuckled and added,  
“You need not try, for you always will be.”

That elicited a look of borderline confusion and gratitude.

“Yes.” Words did not make sense at this very moment to the younger man.  
His brain switched off in the warming presence of the burly Brit.

The kiss resumed, and during this kiss did the German Shepherd move off of the lad and joined the ‘one eared gremlin’.

With there being nothing in the way of them both, Mike took this opportunity to pick the younger man up bridal style and took control of him. Holding him close and kissing him deep.

Thatcher carefully lowered himself down onto the sofa with (Y/n) being placed in his lap.  
It was soothing, and warm.  
More weight was being lifted from his shoulders, the stress of today was almost gone as the kiss carried on.

The older man could feel (Y/n) relaxing further and further into him. Almost to the point that the kiss nearly ended as the younger lad melted into the older man. The one hand gently, but desperately clinging on to the woollen jumper.  
The kiss did end soon after, and as expected, he found himself comfortable being snuggled up to the bigger man.

It was a feeling of safety and relaxation. Both being inundated with stress recently, and being able to let that stress just go for a moment was more than blissful enough.

Mike had to interrupt the silence though.

“What would you like to do, hmm?”  
He asked, cocking a brow and tilting his head slightly.

(Y/n) remained in his position, head buried into the crook of Thatcher’s neck.  
“H-hold me, please.” The desperate whine was muffled, but audible.

No words needed after that, as the SAS operative’s strong arms tightened around the boy.  
A long, drawn out groan escaped the younger’s lips, and by the sounds of it, the hug was a much needed one.

Many minutes passed by with all kinds of careful fondling, caressing, cuddling and kissing. Things getting rather heated at some points, and other times just cooling down as they snuggle up together again.

(Y/n) suggested finding something to watch for a while before they head upstairs for the night.

Despite this supposedly being a one night stand, it felt more like a date.  
Neither of them wanting to rush anything. Both genuinely enjoying each others company.

After flicking through a number of channels, they landed on Film 4, just as 2 Fast 2 Furious was beginning.

“This is right up your ally isn’t this, eh lad?”

“It’s ac-actually my favourite one, so you’re not wrong.”

The two shared a laugh before settling down.  
(Y/n) let his head rest in Mike’s nook, enjoying the warmth that the older man let off, and the protection that he gave with his arm over the younger lad’s shoulder.

Somewhere during the movie, they started talking.

Mike was the one to begin.

“Like your cars then eh? Hard not to notice the yobbish Focus out on your drive! Bloody exhausts are almost big enough for me to stick my cock in!”

(Y/n) laughed out loud at the comment.  
“Yeah, I’ve been around them since I was little. My family have always been into cars and bikes.”

Mike gave a gentle squeeze before replying.  
“It is a cracking motor though, them Ford’s. I used to have a Capri back in the day. Turbocharged 2.8 injection. Was the Tickford Turbo model. Bought it off a mate because he was too scared to drive it after nearly putting it in a hedge!”

“No fucking way, I love Capri’s!” Mike has (Y/n)’s full attention now.

“Best car I ever had.”

The younger lad was curious to know what Mike was driving now.  
“So what do you currently drive?” He questioned.

“I currently have a Jaguar XKR-S. I like my limited run models.”  
Mike felt the boy’s head move to look up at him from his nook.

“What?! Fuck off that’s mad!” (Y/n) was excited to say the least. Probably even more so than the sex that’s to come later.

Then came the question that Mike doesn’t exactly like.  
He doesn’t like keeping secrets, but some things he knows he shouldn’t answer truthfully.

“What d-d-do you do for work Mike?”

The older man mentally uhm’d and ahh’d. Does he lie to the younger one? Or does he tell him he can’t answer that question.

Mike can’t lie to him. He will be transparent with him, but he has to keep himself safe.

“I can’t answer that one I’m afraid sweetheart.”  
Mike answered, and truthfully. He shouldn’t tell people.

“Ah, SAS, gotcha. Honestly I thought you were.”

He was dead certain about it too, Mike knew the lad had sussed it.

“I shouldn’t be telling people about it. Security reasons mostly.” Mike felt good though. Being somewhat able to tell someone what he does for work.

Though he’s not exactly SAS, it’s the same work. He still considers himself one of them, as they do him.

“What made you guess special forces?” Mike was now the curious cat.  
What was it that made this young lad guess his occupation spot on?

“Well…we’re not far from Hereford. Not many jobs I can think of that mean you can’t tell me.  
If you’d of lied to me and said anything else I probably would have believed it.”

“Well I guess there is that, lad. But I couldn’t lie to you.”

“Awwh, I really app-appren-appreciate that, actually.”

“You’re a sweetheart, (Y/n). Really! I do mean it when I say I would never lie to ya.” Mike really was beginning to warm up to the younger lad. By that, he felt like he was feeling more towards him than he thought he would. More than he expected to for a ‘one night stand’.

(Y/n) was absolutely smitten. But being smitten and in complete awe of the older man, he managed to quickly snap back to his reasoning to guessing the operatives job.  
“Also, your body seems very—err—I don’t know how to describe it.”

“No need to lad, I know what you mean…but I’m not exactly the muscly, stud-like figure many people expect me to be, I’m not sculpted. I put on the pounds and have me quite the dad bod! I’m a great big bear for goodness sake! Haven’t trimmed my fur in a good few years either.” Mike made it sound like it was a bad thing, but the younger man was now a much bigger fan.

“J-j-just—I-I’m…the—” it took the lad a few attempts to get his words out. “—Think I’d rather a fuzzy, warm and soft pillow. I prefer it natural.”  
As (Y/n) puts it that way, it helps the older, hirsute man feel more comfortable about his body. Having heard some of his casual hookups comment on it in what seems like subtle disappointment, it’s refreshing to know that someone likes him just the way he is.  
Someone who he enjoys the company of.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. I’ll keep it this way just for you, my boy.” Mike was making sure to keep the younger one flattered.

The smaller man rubbed up against Mike, getting comfortable once again in his protective hold.

More time passed as the movie continued, and about 20 minutes remained.  
Here, Mike took off his olive green jumper, exposing a rather fancy polo shirt underneath that was completely unbuttoned. That left a heafty chunk of Mike’s hairy chest on show.

It had gotten towards the final leg of the film, as Brian and Roman jump the Camaro on to the boat.  
(Y/n) had gotten brave enough to slowly let his hand wander. No better place than the thigh, where he would occasionally begin brushing over the bulge in the older man’s trousers.

Once the younger lad had felt more comfortable, he let his hand slide up, under the fabric of Mike’s polo shirt.

Skinny fingers ran through the hairs on Mike’s belly and chest, and a kiss was soon to follow.

“I did say I’m quite the bear.” The older man chuckled.

The kiss deepened and (Y/n)’s hand roamed everywhere, before eventually coming to rest on Mike’s bulge.

“Can’t keep your hands off eh? Eager I see. Must have been a long time since you last took a cock.”  
Mike was ready to ravage him.  
Though things went a little quiet and calmed down after what came out of the boy’s mouth next.

“I’ve never been fucked before, Mike.” (Y/n) admitted, feeling sheepish.

Mike won’t be ravaging him tonight then.

“Have you fucked someone before, lad?” He asked.

The younger man just shook his head and made a sound to say no.

“Still a virgin then. Bloody hell! My lucky day, and yours too! I promise you’ll remember this night.”

The credits to the film began to roll and Mike was already turning the TV off. Lifting the lad off of the sofa with ease, ready to carry him off to the bedroom.

(Y/n) wrapped his legs around Mike’s waist, kissing him once again.  
But they stopped before reaching the stairs.

“Wait…I need to let the dogs out quickly before we go to bed.”

It was a minor disruption, but an important one at that.

Luckily it wasn’t a long wait. Just a few minutes later, the dogs were back in and laid down for the night.

They made their way upstairs with Mike pulling the younger man with him, but needing directions to the bedroom.

The second they were in, the clothes were off. Thatcher couldn’t wait, and neither could (Y/n).

The younger man was dumbstruck. His body was perfect. Everything about it!  
But his eyes fell on one thing in particular.  
What was going on between his legs.

Large, hairy low hangers accompanied by a meaty, semi-erect, uncut cock that leaked with precum.

Oh the lad wanted to taste it.

But this time Mike interrupted.

“Bollocks, I didn’t bring my bloody condoms or lube! You wouldn’t happen to have any would ya?”  
Silly question, and Thatcher knew it.

“If I did they’d be too small for you.” The younger replied.

Now Mike wasn’t sure what to do. Safe sex has always been his priority in a one night stand. “I’ve never fooked bareback. And without lube too? It’ll hurt ya, darling.” The operative admitted this with a sad tone.

The younger man let out a rather depressed sigh, and had a look of defeat plastered on his face.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I understand.”

But Mike wasn’t finished yet.  
“But there’s always a first time for everyone, and I promised you that you’ll never forget this night—” Now things were looking up. “—oh do I bloody want to be your first, boy. Just as you’ll be mine. I can’t pass up on an opportunity like this!”

“Are you sure you’re okay with it, d…Mike?” (Y/n) himself would have been okay with it either way, condom or not. But he wants to make sure Mike is 100 percent certain in his choice.

Mike pushed the boy back onto the bed, pinning him between the mattress and his body. His legs wrapped around the hirsute Brit, and eyes not leaving one another.  
Mike pressed forward and rubbed his aching, semi-erect cock against (Y/n)’s cheeks.

“Fook, of course! I want you (Y/n). I want your first time to be the best it can be. No better way than to make love to ya eh, son?”

That caught the boy off guard.  
_Did Mike pick up on the little ‘stutters’?_  
(Y/n) kept finding himself almost calling the older man dad, or even daddy.  
The older man seemed to have a fatherly feel about him, which was mostly apparent during dinner when he became insistent on washing the dishes, and sending the younger man to the living room in his commanding voice.

He was tender and loving, too! Not something he exactly expected from a one night stand, especially from a guy who can easily look intimidating.  
But (Y/n) felt genuine safety and warmth in his presence.  
Maybe he was beginning to like the older man, more than he should.

“I just want to know that you’re really okay with it, Mike! I understand if you don’t want to, really!”

Just as (Y/n) was thinking about Mike’s ‘dadly’ side, it came out once again.

“I made you a promise, and I’m never going to lie to ya, lad. Keep on with it, and I’ll be making sure you can’t talk, ‘cause you’ll be getting my willy wet so I can shove it in ya.”

(Y/n) took that as a final confirmation.

“Let’s take it nice and slow, son. No need to rush it.”

They were still in the same position that Mike had put them in. The younger man’s legs wrapped around his waist, and Mike gently rutting up against him.

Thatcher slowly pushed up, tightening his arms around the lad, allowing him to move the smaller man further onto the bed.  
The bearded man climbed on top, keeping between the younger man’s legs.

The greeny-brown eyes of the veteran locked onto (Y/n)’s. They spent just a few minutes looking at one another, admiring each other’s features.  
The younger man reached up to gently stroke the older Brit’s beard, whilst Mike brushed a single digit over the flustered boy’s rosy cheek.

They were both feeling more than just sexual attraction.  
Mike was feeling that there was a genuine desire to be with this younger Brit.  
In Thatcher’s typical fashion, he took control, pressing forwards and kissing the man beneath him, deep and passionately.  
Grinding up against him, feeling all too good to want to stop.

The intensity of just the affection that was showered upon the younger man made him moan and mumble.  
Thatcher began to grunt and groan as he rubbed his cock against the inexperienced lad’s surprisingly hairy rear.

That soon slowed down, and Mike was the one to make sure they both relaxed.

“Fook me son. I want you so bad.” Thatcher was so close to the boy, leaving little kisses every so often.

“Please fuck me daddy.” Now he was desperate.  
He let it slip, the ‘D’ word.  
Thanks to Mike’s constant coaxing, calling him son, like he wants it.  
Like he wants to be called daddy.

It sends a shiver of pleasure down Mike’s spine upon hearing it slip. The boy was lusting for him. Begging he dominates him.

But Mike has other plans.  
He’s not going to fuck the lad.  
He’s going to make love to him.  
Not a senseless quick fuck to relieve the stress like every one of his hookups have been.  
Mike felt something with this man.

He wouldn’t be able to bring himself to hurt the virgin lad in what should be the most pleasurable experience of any ones life.

The older man has dignity, and so does his soon-to-be one and only.

He cannot possibly deflower him in such a demeaning manner.  
First times are meant to be remembered for a life time.

Mike knows his first time wasn’t exactly a day to remember. When he was still figuring out who he was. The sex was lacklustre, and he knew from then on that he wasn’t a straight man.

His first time with a man however, that was different. The feeling entirely was far more intense, and the feeling of another beard on his made his stomach do flips.

He cannot thank Adriano enough for being his first man. The warm, tight feeling he has craved forever since the day he considered he really lost his virginity.

“Baby steps my boy. I’ll be gentle with you, I promise whole heartedly.” Mike kept things at a steady pace, knowing that rushing it will ruin the night.

(Y/n) just nodded, eyes wide and filled with lust.

“Will it hurt?” The young man questioned, almost quietly.

“Just a little sweetheart. But not for long. I’ll make sure that you feel good, son.”

Those sweet and considerate words were topped off by a passionate kiss, and a shifting brute who was trying to lay down in the bed beside his boy.

Once they stopped for air, Mike rolled onto his back, managing to snake his left arm underneath the younger’s neck.

His hand finally found (Y/n)’s, luckily just in reach. Mike placed his over the top of the smaller hand, slipping his fingers between, pulling their arms over the younger’s stomach where they let their hands rest.

“Relax for me, darling. All of ya, it’ll help later when I finally get to take you.”  
The younger man wasn’t sure what exactly it was about Mike, but his words make him melt.

The older man could feel some of the young man’s hidden tension fade upon his gentle command.  
Thatcher pulled (Y/n) into him, making sure to hold him close. His head coming to rest on the hirsute Brit’s chest.

With the boy facing towards him, he decided to take his smaller left hand in his calloused right, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Mike would lean forward every so often, leaving little kisses on the top of the lad’s head. Anything he can do to keep things calm and peaceful, to make it as enjoyable and memorable as it should be.

The cuddling came with plenty of fondling as well. Not to mention dirty talk and playful comments between the two.

After a long while, the younger laying contently in Mike’s arms, things began to heat up again.  
Thatcher had gotten on top of the other man, hands placed either side of his head, body pressed close. The older man felt arms wrap around his torso, and skinny hands rub up and down, all over his back, eventually one finding its way to his chest and belly.

(Y/n) would sometimes gently toy with the older man’s nipples, eliciting delicate and playful growls from the veteran. Other times he would cup Mr. Baker’s cheek in his silky smooth hand, stroking his surprisingly soft beard until it earned him a kiss.

Then it wandered further, and further. Making its way over his chest, rubbing circles on his furry belly and finally landing just above the older British man’s thick, veiny manhood.  
Gently combing through the thick bush of hair that surrounds the hung man’s meat.

Mike gave (Y/n) a wink and a big smile, trying to urge him on.  
It was enough for him to pick up what he wanted, and the novice hand finally gripped the throbbing erection.

The sudden warmth and tightness made Mike push forwards, and then pull back only to push forward again, like he’s gently trying to fuck the lad’s palm, expertly rolling his hips into the grip.

Precum leaked out of the tip of Mike’s dick, eventually landing on the younger man below him.  
He resumed pushing into (Y/n)’s hand, his foreskin helping the sensation ten fold. He’d pull back almost out of the man’s hand, the tip being engulfed by the foreskin, and re-emerging as he pushes forwards, glistening and slippery as the precum is spread all over the head and down his veiny, thick shaft.

The boy began to stroke up and down, squeezing gently every so often, which caused Mike to growl and moan. The endless supply of precum kept the older man’s arousal coated.

2 minutes more of stroking and gentle thrusting, Mike lowered himself down enough to the point that his cock was rubbing up against the other man’s. He took control from here, grabbing the both of them in one hand, slowly masturbating.  
As Mike continued to spill his juices, the frotting got more and more intense as both slicked members began twitching.

The older man finally spoke after such a long silence, discounting the grunts, groans and moans.  
“Shuffle down to me a little, boy.”

(Y/n) did just that, his face now buried in the hirsute operative’s chest as Mike leaned forward and grabbed the pillows from behind, stacking them up.

“Right, back a bit and lay down lad.” Thatcher ordered, though his voice was soft and soothing.  
(Y/n) didn’t hesitate to do so, feeling his head elevated by the pillows, he wasn’t entirely sure what for though.

“What are you doing Mike?” Quizzed the lad. Though for half of their time they have been together today, he’s had that question on his mind, needing the older man to guide him through this entire process.

“Making sure you’ll be comfortable, and making sure I will be too.”  
That just left him confused still, but it’ll all be made clear in just a few seconds.

With the position he was in, it allowed Mike to kneel over him, legs either side of the smaller body.  
Mike knelt tall, and now was when it was apparent to (Y/n) what was going to happen.

The older man pushed forwards, his semi sheathed penis was mere inches from the lad’s lips. A large drop of precum hung from the tip, almost about to fall, but curiosity and excitement has the man beneath the operative open his mouth and catch it on his tongue as he attempts to wrap his lips around the thick meat.

Salty, but also surprisingly sweet.  
Addictive.

He lapped it up like his life depended on it.

(Y/n) hasn’t even sucked a cock before, but he knew he was doing something right with his mouth, using his tongue too, as it made Mike buck his hips unexpectedly whenever he managed to lick a spot on the underside of his manhood.

He would slowly push in further, making sure the younger man could take his cock without choking on it.  
But sometimes the feeling would be too good, and Mike would push further than he should, making the boy sputter.

Thatcher knew that (Y/n) was licking up the precum as much as he could, which felt extremely good with the way his tongue would wrap around his head, and flick his frenulum every so often. The pleasure just making him leak more and more.

Then it got too good. Mike was feeling hot and excited. He gently grabbed the younger man’s head and thrust. Deeper, harder.

Mike’s cock hit the back of (Y/n)’s throat, causing him to gag and choke.  
After a few struggled sounds of panic came from the younger, Mike realised he went a little too hard and slowed it down.

The boy was still eager to suck on the rock hard appendage though, and Thatcher was happy to keep his gentle thrusts going.  
Still trying to go deeper gradually, keeping himself in control.

The older man felt it necessary to praise the young’n to keep him motivated to take his cock further.  
“That’s a good boy, you know how to suck daddy’s cock right. You’re doing ever so well.” There was an ever so faint hitch in the veteran’s voice, the pleasure washing over him with each push.

Mike reached down and took (Y/n)’s chin gently in his grasp, gently rubbing circles over his dimple with his thumb. That hand travelled up and started to stroke his head.

“That’s it darling, keep going just like that.” Mike almost strained that one out as he hit the spot on the underside of his cock.

One hand was braced against the wall for support, and his spare which was currently petting the younger man went and took the slimmer hand in his.

Mike was going to use his ace up his sleeve.

With a gentle thumb and forefinger, the brute top squeezed the tip of the thumb on the younger lad’s hand, doing so every few seconds, all whilst pressing deeper and deeper.

Deeper until Mike’s balls were resting on the man’s chin, and the younger man’s nose was buried into Thatcher’s pubic hair.

“Atta boy! You’ve got the hang of it son.” Thatcher kept coaxing him on.  
The gentle squeezing not stopping until Thatcher is ready to remove his cock from (Y/n)’s mouth, definitely not wanting to accidentally have the lad’s gag reflex return whilst he’s balls deep down his throat.

Mike dared to play the game a bit harder, almost fucking the face he was falling in love with.

But Mike knew he’d have to end it soon, not wanting to take too long getting himself prepared to take the lucky bastards innocence.  
How embarrassing it would be to cum so soon after finally entering the virgin hole he’s lusting for.

Mike pulled out slowly, and the lad was sure to lick up all of the precum that covered his twitching nob.  
He was hungry for it.

“Stay put for a minute lad, relax.” That deep, baritone voice rumbled out into the silent room, working like absolute magic.

But before the older man continued on, he noticed the boy began to rub his jaw and stretch it.  
Mike halted everything to check on him.

“Are you okay son?” Concern lacing his words.

“Yeah I’m fine, just aches a little.” A small giggle erupted from the both of them.

“As long as you’re not in any discomfort.” Mike was sure to be careful with the smaller man. He knows he’s quite hung, and especially thick.

(Y/n) smiled and nodded to say to carry on.

Taking that as confirmation, Mike proceeded. First with a kiss, where their tongues danced together, the fatherly man’s moustache and beard softly brushing against the young man, tickling his nose, which he quite likes.  
Then the kisses trailed down, on the neck, then the collarbone, over his chest and stomach, until finally, Thatcher reached the boy’s cock.

Easily did he take it into his mouth, considering that the smaller man was, well, smaller.  
Mike made sure to use his magic tongue, knowing that it’s good for more than just words and kissing.

Mike’s magic tongue that only very few have the pleasure of getting to experience.  
(Y/n) being the second person to be graced with the expert tongue wrapped around his cock, only behind Adriano.

(Y/n) was already feeling on top of the world, knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the bedsheets as the pleasure took over him.

His cock spasming in the bearded man’s mouth, feeling like he was going to erupt already.

Mike wasn’t going to let him though, and he was thankful for it.  
Mike released (Y/n)’s solid manhood from his mouth and returned to the lad’s lips for yet another kiss.

The older man was between his legs with his cock pressed right up to the younger man’s tight ring of muscle. Precum leaked from the tip of Thatcher’s throbbing cock, and smeared all over the inviting entrance as he rutted against the boy.

(Y/n) nearly made a grave mistake, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of Mike’s erection up against him. He pushed back and almost impaled himself on the veteran’s slicked up rod.

But Mike pulled back and made sure the lad didn’t hurt himself.

Instead, he crawled back up and pressed his chest and belly close to the younger man, kissing him breathless for the umpteenth time. Cocks rubbing against each other, Mike’s dripping wet meat practically lathering up (Y/n)’s smaller one.

Mike reached down and grasped his own manhood, gripping tightly at the base, drawing out copious amounts of his sweet manly juices.

He lathered his middle finger up with precum and placed it right at the boy’s hairy entrance.

“Take a deep breath for me lad and relax.”

As Mike said that, he bit down on (Y/n)’s collarbone. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough it made him shudder in delight, all whilst he slowly pushed his single digit inside the boy’s invitingly warm hole.

The sound that he dragged out from the sweet lad was almost a squeak. A loud moan and grunt with a hint of slight displeasure.  
This was the first time he has ever had anything inside him, and it made him squirm and groan.  
A mix of pain and pleasure.

Uncomfortable. But that began to fade.

The groans soon muffled by lips, and the pleasure on the rise as Mike worked wonders on the sensitive muscle.

That pleasure was soon completely bested when Thatcher hit that sweet spot, causing (Y/n) to shout out Thatcher’s name.  
“M-MIKE! M-m-mmm-more! Please!” He was Practically begging for him, tears forming in his eyes as he gently shook from the sudden feeling. Thatcher couldn’t deny him more, especially since he asked so nicely. His finger again started to gently brush over his prostate, and Mike made sure to keep at it, the squeals of ecstasy getting louder and louder as Mike stretched the hole.

A grin from ear to ear told the older man that he was doing the best job he can. That was almost enough pleasure for himself, knowing his partner is happy.

He pushed his finger in to the knuckle and pulled it out to the tip, sometimes tracing circles around the entrance before pushing back in, and curling his finger inside.

Then he pulled his finger out, once again going back to stroking his cock, milking himself of his delicious juices so he can coat his index finger this time, and middle finger again.

The feeling of being empty made (Y/n) whine, wanting to feel the warm, tingling feeling of his prostate being massaged again.  
It would be very soon he gets to feel it again.

Mike started with his index finger this time, pushing it all the way in before pulling back and then adding his middle finger.

The boy made a face of discomfort again as he tried adjusting to the extra digit.

But that faded a lot quicker than the first finger did. He looks like he’s in heaven, a wide smile graced his thin lips as he moaned and groaned, muttering the man’s name over and over.

Mike began the gentle thrusting again, carefully toying with the tight hole and muscle that surrounds the entrance to it.  
Curling his fingers in to make the lad squirm and push into him.

The fingering turned to a scissoring motion. Thatcher felt it necessary to start sweet talking to the lad, speaking comforting words to help him relax that hole so he can stretch it further.

“You’re such a good boy (Y/n). Doing ever so well for me my son.”

(Y/n) wrapped his arms around Mike’s torso and held on, growing impatient just as Mike slowly has.

He leaned in close to Mike’s ear and whispered,  
“Please make me yours, daddy.”

That was it, that’s all it took. Those words and the puppy dog eyes that accompanied them.  
Mike has always been exceptionally good when it comes to being patient. Only he just couldn’t say no to his boy.  
But not without fair warning.

“I seriously do advise you take 3 fingers before you take my cock.”

But the young lad was stubborn, and desperate as hell.

He dropped the ‘D’ word again.  
“D-d-daddy please, I need y-you.” It was a whimper, stuttered as the pleasure of being fingered made him tremble.

“Only because you asked me nicely, son.”

Mike thoroughly enjoyed the whole father and son dynamic they had going for them.  
Mike himself wasn’t entirely new to it, a few casual one off hookups he had he would hear them moan out a casual ‘daddy’. But never before has he reacted to it and called the other ‘son’. Not until today did he finally find the one he wants to call such.  
(Y/n) on the other hand felt awkward and shy to begin with, but Mike knew it was going to come out sooner or later.  
The older man knows that he has some sort of daddy issues, he could tell from the first few minutes of meeting him that he sure craves the affection of a fatherly figure.

He was also craving the deep love that he eagerly awaited.

Mike kept going, making 110% sure that the lad was stretched enough. His fingers still soaked in his precum, a wet, sticky sound could be faintly heard as he worked his digits harder inside the warm hole. Just listening to the sounds his fingers made, both the moans and the sloppy, wet noise made Mike’s length twitch, imagining the sounds that will be produced when he’s pounding away, deflowering the young’n.

Thatcher withdrew his fingers, and looked his partner in the eye.

“Sit up for me and suck my cock boy, need ya to help me get it wet enough.”

So (Y/n) sat himself up, and Mike got onto one knee. The lad leaning forwards to reach the older man’s erection.

Mouth stretched wide, he took the tip in, and then began swallowing down the rest of his shaft until he was nose deep in pubic hair once again. The lad was enjoying every second. Enjoying the taste, the feel, the smell, the sounds that Mike made and the gentle hand that kept caressing his cheek.

Mike helped, now in the perfect position to thrust his cock in and fuck the younger man’s face ruthlessly, but he stayed true, and was gentle as can be.  
(Y/n) made sure to leave it as wet as he can, letting all of his saliva coat the hot length, it mixed in with Mike’s precum extremely well, making the veiny appendage extremely slick.

As the boy tried to pull himself off of Mike’s cock, he found that he wasn’t going to be stopping quite yet, as the veteran leant forwards into the boy, but only to reach behind him and take the pillows out from under him and throw one of them to the side, rearranging them as they were to begin with.  
This caused the man beneath the hirsute bear to choke momentarily.

Mike removed himself, letting the lad catch his breath.

“Ready lad?”

Thatcher grabbed hold of (Y/n)’s waist, pulling him closer, almost directly onto his cock.  
The younger man nodded in anticipation.

Mike lifted the younger man’s legs up and over his broad shoulders, and stared directly into his vibrant and youthful orbs. He could see so much more to the lad than he probably would like to let out.

The older man reached down and spread the saliva and precum mixture up and down his length, using his relatively large pinky finger to tightly grasp the base of his cock every time he let his hand fall to the bottom of his manhood, and squeezing his solid cock hard on his upstroke.

It was fascinating to see all the precum seemingly flow out, which Mike utilised to the advantage of them both.  
It was necessary to make sure that it will be as painless as he can make it, as (Y/n)’s impatience and Mike’s secret soft spot for the lad meant that they were one finger less prepared.

Mike hovered over the man, pressed close to the lad beneath him, luckily relatively flexible as he was now chest to chest with him, and mere inches from kissing him.

“Hold on tight darling, and take a deep breath. Count to 10 for me.” Thatcher soothed his partner, instructing him further.

Mike shifted himself so that the tip of his cock was pressed against the hole, ever so slightly teasing the younger man.

Then it began, Mike slowly pushed forward, his slicked, bulbous cock head stretching the tight ring of muscle, and soon the tip was completely engulfed. But it proved to be too much for the smaller man, who grimaced at the sharp pain that shot through his lower half.

“Nnnghh Mike s-s-STOP! It hurts, it hurts, stop it please.” (Y/n) began to protest, taking sharp, rapid breaths, and seething in pain.

Mike pulled out and embraced the younger man tightly.

“I did warn ya, should have taken 3 fingers sweetheart.” (Y/n) felt a little stupid now, rushing forward out of excitement. What did he think he was doing thinking he knows better than the expert above him?

It took a little bit of comforting and sweet talking to warm the younger man up, but Mike wasn’t going to give up.

“It will hurt darling, but trust me, you’ll enjoy it. Just hold on tight to me and let me do this. Relax and focus on me.” His commanding yet soothing tone was always going to be enough to help (Y/n) loosen up and wind down.

Mike was still slicked up, and again, pushing at the boy’s hole. This time Mike pressed his chest and belly against the man beneath him, still impressed by his flexibility.

Thatcher captured (Y/n)’s trembling lips in his, and let his tongue explore the wet cavern of the man’s mouth.  
This time he got the tip in without issue, and then did he carefully slide in more.

(Y/n) groaned and whimpered into the slow dance of their tongues, all whilst Mike pushed deeper and deeper. It was almost torturous for Mike, how slow he was going, but he knew it was going to be worth it, even when only half of his dick was engulfed by the extremely tight, hot walls and this amount of pleasure already coursing through the hirsute man’s body.

The sounds both men made were nothing short of incredible. Mike was growling and moaning, his deep voice seemed like it boomed out. Meanwhile (Y/n)’s moans were strained and high. He would moan out Thatcher’s name over and over the deeper he pushed inside him.

Mike was going to relish every second of this moment. He felt incredible, being the lucky man who gets to take this younger lad’s virginity.  
Not only was the tight and innocent feeling extremely intense, but the thought of knowing that he’s making this one lad all his own just sent him up a complete another level.

Mike enjoyed knowing that he’s the only one to have touched his partner this way, to make him cry out his name and beg him for more.

(Y/n) was beginning to feel sensations he never knew he could feel. The pain faded completely and all that he could feel was Mike’s thick, veiny cock stretching him open and sliding in and out.

The older man hasn’t buried himself to the hilt yet though, he knows that will make the younger one make a sound he won’t ever want to forget.

Mike lifted his upper body up a bit, away from the younger man’s, just so (Y/n) wasn’t too uncomfortable. The older man’s hands either side of his partner’s head, emerald-brown eyes staring down into the younger man’s, pure lust emanating from the both of them.

“Fookin’ hell you’re gorgeous, lad.” A chuckle slipped out of Mike’s mouth.

(Y/n) wasn’t sure what to say, his mouth hung open but no words came out.

But before he could, Mike covered his lips. Kissing was essential for them both, working both as a great distraction and a simple act of love and desire. 

Deeper again, did Mike push. Still slick and tight. His precum working better than he could have ever asked for from any sort of lube, and much hotter and passionate using his own fluids.

The entire sensation of fucking this lad bareback was 100 times more intense than any hookup he has had. Mike wasn’t going to go back to using condoms, but he also made a mental note that he is not going back to anyone else either. The risk of an infection from unprotected sex with strangers was too great. He’d much rather keep such an intimate act like making love to another man as he is now, with this one man only.

 _He is the one, Mike. He’s all yours mate._ The older man thought to himself, fully acknowledging that this is no longer a one night stand, and definitely not only a stress reliever. But his escape. A new found happiness.

“You are all mine, (Y/n). Fookin’ Christ babe, I love how you feel around me.” Mike was eager to claim the boy, and the response he got further proved that he said the right thing.

(Y/n) pushed against Mike’s nob, which ended up with the older man now buried 3 quarters of the way inside of the younger man.

“I want to be all yours daddy.”

He’s getting braver and braver.

“You are mine, son.” Thatcher placed a small kiss on (Y/n)’s lips and slipped the rest of his cock all the way in. Mike was balls deep finally, a guttural shout of pleasure filled the cool air of the night.

The hirsute man held himself still, allowing the younger man below to adjust entirely. He could feel his hole throb, squeezing Mike’s rock hard cock.  
Within a couple of minutes the older man could feel (Y/n) relax entirely, which prompted the older man to begin moving his hips, rolling them gently, pulling his cock from the sweet embrace of the lad’s arse and then sinking back in.

Mike was keeping it slow and gentle, sweet and loving. Utilising his full length for the pleasure of the both of them.  
The older man still being mindful that the boy underneath him is a virgin…or was. Mike has taken that away from him, and was he glad that he has the pleasure of doing so. (Y/n) was glad that his first was Mike. He was glad that the man he’s sharing this extremely private, intimate and ultimately special moment with nobody else but Mike.

But soon, Mike wanted more, so the older man pulled out almost all the way, the tip still buried in the warmth, and then he pushed back in. Again, and again, and again, and again. Each thrust made the younger man moan and whine.  
Mike occasionally grunting and muttering obscenities as he thrusts harder and harder.

Harder and deeper until the sloppy, wet sound never stopped, and Mike’s balls slapped against the pinkish skin on (Y/n)’s arse.

Then Mike hit the spot, this time with his thick member instead of his fingers.

A shrill was emitted from the younger man, the pleasure of his prostate being brushed over by the bigger man’s cock was much more intense than the last time.

He aimed for it over and over, making sure to do long, drawn out thrusts, almost pulling the entire way out before slamming back in.

“H-harder Mike.”

The young man begged Mike for more, so he gave him more.

(Y/n)’s legs were removed from Mike’s shoulders, and instead wrapped around his waist. It was a lot more comfortable for the both of them, and meant that the older man can almost entirely lay on top of (Y/n) whilst continuing to fuck his tight arse like he owns it.

The slightly altered position also meant that Mike could flip the both of them over and have the boy ride him if he so wanted to.  
But he was happy enough being on top, having full control of the situation, and being in the perfect position to keep things in check.

It’s safer that the lad is laid down on the bed, just in case something happens to him.

“You’re so bloody tight son. You are fookin’ amazing!”

Thatcher’s words of praise made the younger lad feel even better, sending shivers down his spine and setting butterflies free in his belly. All mixed with the warm, fuzzy sensation of the most intimate cuddle and a cock that is about 8 inches deep inside, massaging his prostate. He went to heaven, or if going to heaven felt like something, it was that.

Mike embraced the smaller man tightly as he thrust harder and harder, pulling the younger man’s face into his chest.

The fatherly man was already quite verbal, but the simple moans and groans began turning into growls, the younger man’s name being the word uttered the most as Mike kept on pummelling the hot, fleshy cave. The sound of Thatcher’s balls smacking against the lad was overshadowed by the older man’s chanting.

“Fook, (Y/n). (Y/n), (Y/n), (Y/n)!”  
Thatcher’s faint, West Country accent most noticeable in his expletives.  
He continued to growl out the name of his partner, over and over.

(Y/n) was overwhelmed. Wanting to hear Mike talk forever, wanting to feel Mike inside him forever. Wanting to be beside Mike forever.  
He felt maybe it’s too quick to feel that way, but something nagged him, telling him that Mike is the one.

“Does that feel good daddy?” The boy murmured out, his voice up and down as Mike thrust into him.

“More than good my son.” Mike panted, and his thrust faltered. He was getting close.

“I-I think I’m-m going to cum!” The younger man was feeling his orgasm brimming. He hadn’t even reached down to touch his cock. The sensation of Mike’s throbbing, thick dick constantly assaulting his prostate was plenty enough to get him to the edge, and the friction caused by Mike’s hairy belly rubbing against his solid arousal just added to the sensation.

“I’m close too, son. So very close.” Mike was enjoying it, absolutely loving their little ‘father and son’ relationship they had going for them.

“No Mike I’m going to cum! I’m going to—” (Y/n) was abruptly cut off by his own moan. His orgasm hit, but painfully. The feeling was right there but it felt like like it was still building up. He could feel just a tiny bit of cum dribble out.

Mike pushed himself up a bit to get a look, and to help out.  
He wrapped his big, warm hand around the boy’s violently twitching shaft, and began to stroke it firmly, but gently. That got the orgasm out all the way.

(Y/n) practically exploded, cum shooting right up and onto both of their chest’s, the last few spurts landing on Mike’s belly and the boy’s own.

Watching that happen, feeling the lad below him convulsing in pleasure as he rides out his orgasm, and the feeling of his contracting walls go haywire around his thick meat made Mike rise to the edge of his own orgasm. (Y/n) couldn’t stop moaning, the overstimulated lad was still trying to milk the man of his seed.

He was successful in doing so, as Mike’s orgasm came and hit hard like a tidal wave.  
“Oh fookin’ hell! Fook me, oh god, son—” Thatcher moaned out at the top of his lungs, unable to bite it back. Mike pulled almost all the way out before quickly remembering, then pushing all the way back in and shooting his load deep inside the boy.  
Hard he shot too, as (Y/n)’s overly sensitive walls and prostate was once again assaulted, but this time by Mike’s thick, hot white ropes of cum. (Y/n) could feel it hit him, Mike’s cock was pulsating with every spurt and the young man could feel it.

Mike kept up a gentle rhythm whilst he blew his load. Using the entirety of the lad’s arse as he continued to empty himself inside him.

But that soon started to overflow too, and it began to leak out from between Mike’s solid cock and (Y/n)’s newly christened hole, the older man still being milked by the tight ring of muscle that hugged his manhood.

Mike pressed his lips on to the younger’s, and deeply did he take it. Just like his cock was buried deep into the lad, so was his tongue.

(Y/n) broke away from the snogging soon after, stuttering out in an innocent and sweet voice he asked Mike,  
“D-did you cum inside me, daddy?” Though it was somewhat obvious he did, considering he could feel each and every squirt, the older man came very hard.

That’s when Thatcher began to pull out. It sounded so wet and hot, and the older man still had a few more pumps to go.  
Just as the head of his cock was exposed, an impressive spurt of cum found its way out of his tip, and timed perfectly with Mike’s slow withdrawal, causing the cum to spread all over the abused hole.

Another few shots followed afterwards, this time landing on the boy’s belly.  
Mike was sure not to waste it, scooping it up onto his index and middle finger, he offered it to the lad who took it in instantly.

That was met with approval almost instantly, as (Y/n) groaned around Mike’s finger, enjoying the taste of the older man’s love.

Mike’s cock began to soften, and he was feeling a little worn out now that his orgasm had peaked.  
He wrapped his arms around the lad below him and pulled him over as he collapsed on the bed and laid back, pulling the younger man almost entirely on him, in which they both laid still, enjoying the closeness for a few minutes.

“Fook me, (Y/n). That was bloody incredible!” Mike broke the short silence with a chuckle. The lad was laid on Mike’s left with his head on the broad, hairy chest. Thatcher reached his right arm over, and took (Y/n)’s hand in his, and then barely leaned over to kiss the younger man on his head.

Thatcher’s tone quickly changed when (Y/n) began rubbing his head against Mike, trying to get comfortable.  
“Is everything okay, son?” Concerned did Mike ask, noticing his fidgeting.

“Mmhmm…I—it, uh…” he had no clue what to say. He was gone, in the sense of his mind that is.  
Still processing the events that just transpired.

“My cock has made ya forget how to speak now eh?” Mike flashed a large smile, laughing out as his partner began to mumble out incoherent words.

There was no words used to reply to the older man, but a hand that snaked its way down to Mike’s crotch, and grasped the soft, sticky, spent and girthy member.

“Still a horny bastard then huh?” Another kiss was placed on the smaller man’s head after Mike lightly teased him.  
“Best we get cleaned up then, (Y/n).” The older man suggested a shower as he sat up in the bed.

“Yeah…probably best. I can still feel you dribbling down my leg.” The two of them shared a laugh at the comment.

“I do cum quite a lot, mind. Though tonight was a record! New sheets needed by the way. I’ll sort those later for ya darling.”

Mike was ready for (Y/n) to protest, any attempt to stop the older man from doing any sort of work whilst he was here. But instead, he was greeted by warm lips, around his cock.

“Going to try and work another load out of me, boy?” Thatcher chuckled, both hands on top of the other man’s head, gently stroking his hair.

He could feel a wet, hot tongue under his foreskin, hungrily licking and sucking the juicy appendage clean. Savouring the taste of the older man’s cum that remained.

“Enjoying it, love?” Mike queried the lad, listening to the sounds he made as he devoured the twitching, floppy man meat.

The hum of approval was enough for Mike, acknowledging his answer.

Though the lad wanted to say something, he couldn’t with his mouth full.  
He began wondering if he heard Mike right, but wonder no more as the same word came out a moment later.

“That’s it my love, fookin’ hell you know just what to do.” Mike forever complimenting him in little ways, which in turn egged the younger man on to keep at it.

“Sure you’ve never noshed off a guy before lad?” A minor hitch in Mike’s voice went unnoticed as he asked yet another question whilst (Y/n)’s mouth was occupied, earning him another hum for an answer.

That hitch was indicating that (Y/n) was definitely doing something right, then accompanied by two hands as they started guiding the boy up and down, feeling the member begin to swell and violently pulsate inside his mouth.

Then the older Brit spoke up once more,  
“Fook me lad, I’m gonna cum!” It was as easy as that, Mike hadn’t even gotten fully erect yet and here he was, on the brink of another orgasm so soon after just finishing his first.

It peaked suddenly, and almost as intense as the first, it hit hard. A hot, salty liquid plastered the back of (Y/n)’s throat and mouth, with the last several spurts more so dribbling out and onto the younger man’s tongue.

Mike held the boy’s head down until his panicked moans finally reached the older man’s ears, and his head was hard pushing against Mike’s firm hold.

Thatcher let go immediately and helped the boy up, his cock weeping still, and cum dripped down the lad’s face as some of it escaped out of his mouth.

Wasting no time to comfort him, he pressed forward to kiss the younger man, which he managed to without issue, getting a good taste of himself as he does.

 _He hasn’t swallowed yet_ was what went through Mike’s mind as his own tongue found the pool of his hot ejaculate still in his lover’s mouth.  
He broke the kiss shortly after, and brought a calloused hand up to gently stroke the man’s soft, rosy cheek.

“Swallow for me, lad. You’ll be okay.” Thatcher made sure to offer the reassurance to him, knowing it helps calm the other down.

The younger man strained, and bit his tongue before letting the older man’s juice slide down his throat.  
After the first initial swallow, he found it wasn’t too bad. Then once it was gone he craved more of it, but he knew that a third load from the older man would be pushing it, and himself.

Bearded lips found soft, thin and pink ones again, and Mike took it from where he left off. Tongues exploring one another and dancing passionately, bodies close and arms around one another, locking each other together. Mike’s arms embracing the younger lad protectively, whilst (Y/n)’s seemed to hold on like his life depended on it. Their tongues tied together for just a few seconds as Thatcher gently swayed side to side in a comforting motion. That motion carrying on for a few moments more after he pulled away for air.

“Never before has anyone made me cum this much, let alone twice like this! You, (Y/n), you’re something special I can tell you that, lad.”

The words were one part hilarious, but another part touching. Touching enough for (Y/n)’s response to come out sounding almost melancholic.

“Special enough that you’re not just going to leave me like this and disappear?”

“I made up my mind the second you opened the door to me, (Y/n).” Mike’s deep voice was soothing, and his words even more so.

“So I’m not just a one night stand like all the others?” Now he was beginning to get soppy, almost as soppy as his dogs.

Mike took this up one more level, and in a sweet, almost old timely fashion, he took the lad’s hands in his, tightly, and replied to the question imposed upon him.  
“You do not deserve to be ‘just a one night stand’. You deserve to be cherished for a lifetime, my boy.”

Yet again another hug came from the older man, one that felt just slightly different in a way neither could explain.  
(Y/n) felt incredible, and so very happy to hear such heartwarming words.

Though they pulled away from the heartwarming cuddle not long after, Mike insisting on a shower.  
By insist, Mike means that it was compulsory.  
He took the younger man in his arms bridal style and walked over to the bathroom door.

Though there was one issue to be had, that being Mike accidentally smacking (Y/n)’s head on the door frame as he walked into the en-suite bathroom.

“Ow, you bellend there’s a door there!”  
Mike brandished a smirk before he apologised to the lad.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry. Let’s try that again shall we?”

So Mike walked backwards, making sure to just barely clip the door frame once again with the younger lad’s head.

“Oh my god, why though!” Mike just chuckled, finding it a little funny.  
This time Mike fully angled himself to get through the door with (Y/n), not hitting any part of him against it.

Once through, Mike let the younger man onto his feet.

“What was the point though?” (Y/n) asked.

“Just gives me something to kiss better.” Mike once again, chuckling the entire ordeal, and finishing off the little comment with a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Next time you may as well bang my dick on the wall and kiss that better.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Minutes later and the shower was warming up. Of course that would have been seconds later, but Mike wanted to kiss the younger lad breathless again. The temptation right in front of him just too much.

“I hope this is warm enough for you Mike. I can’t handle anything hotter than this.” (Y/n) reached his hand under the stream of water to test it.

“Could be ice fookin’ cold lad, it’s perfectly fine.”

With that, both men stepped in to the shower, and let out a slight groan of pleasure once the water hit their backs.

“Quite wet in here isn’t it?”  
(Y/n) never prides himself on his small talk, especially when this is usually the start of it.

“Water tends to be wet, lad.” Mike just smiled, letting out a low and deep laugh rumble out.

A small sigh escaped the younger man’s parted lips.  
“Sorry I’m dreadful at this.”

“At what mate?.”

“Talking, being somewhat entertaining and all that.”

“You don’t need to talk to be entertaining sweetheart. I throughly enjoy admiring you.”

“I just don’t like the silence. It makes me feel like I’m all alone again.”

 _Again? God, what has happened to this poor boy?_ Mike was tempted to question him here, but ultimately decided to drop it, and carried on washing himself under the warm, soothing stream of water.

The younger man had his back to the older man, and Mike would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to just ravage him. Oh it was tempting. Already craving that tight, warm arse once again.

Instead, the older man just pressed himself up against the young man’s back, arms encompassing the smaller frame, leaning over to rest his head on (Y/n)’s shoulder.

“Don’t ya worry, son. I’m here, you’ve got me.”  
Simple words, working wonders enough.

Mike didn’t get a verbal reply, just a gentle nod. Plenty enough for the veteran.

Though Thatcher’s kindness didn’t stop at comforting words.  
As he pulled away, he grabbed the bottle of shower gel and carefully lathered some on the lad’s back.

Large, sturdy hands massaged the fragrant soap onto the young man’s body. Gentle as can be, making it as relaxing as possible for the younger man.

Those hands gliding down to the peachy, plump cheeks that Thatcher wanted to bury himself into again. How tempting it was for him to lather his cock in shower gel and use it to fuck him.

The thought of it made his cock twitch, and the want to do so became stronger.

A third time is pushing it, but he knows he can manage it.  
It was a surprise he could get a second load out, but when he realised it was almost effortless, then he knew a third wouldn’t be too much of a struggle.

Definitely not a struggle now that he was swelling up, and in such a good position to slide himself in.

(Y/n) felt the erection between his cheeks, sliding between them slowly. He pressed back just a little to let Mike know that he’s aware.  
So the older man pushed forwards, the pressure and friction making him leak like a faulty tap again.

This would be the best time to get himself ready to slide in, before the water can wash all the precum away. He pressed the tip forward, right at the entrance of (Y/n)’s hole, teasing him, letting his precum flow and coat the entrance, slowly pushing in, letting it spread against the walls.

But there was no need for it to be slow, as the younger man was feeling confident, he pushed back as hard as he can and once again the older man’s rod was engulfed by the warm, and also wet arse.  
His cum was still inside from just moments ago, and as well as making an incredible lube, it also added to the sensation. How effortless it felt to slam into the boy, yet how intense and tight it still was.

A shrill of pure delight slipped out of (Y/n)’s mouth and Mike just grunted and groaned deeply.

“I thought I was a horny old bastard…” The chuckling that followed Mike’s comment made the boy feel warm inside. A subtle gesture to say he’s enjoying the moment just as much.

Mike pounded away, pushing in deep and pulling almost all of the way out.  
Balls smacking against wet skin, the sounds echoing in the bathroom and bouncing off the tile walls.

Thatcher pressed his entire body against the boy’s back, his stomach fitting in perfectly like a puzzle piece where the boy’s back very slightly arched, letting him get as close as possible to the younger lad.

Smacking eventually drowned out the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower floor, and moans became more and more frequent.

Mike was concentrating on expertly massaging that magical spot inside of (Y/n), causing him to scream out the old operator’s name.

Every little whimper that escaped the younger man made Mike twitch in excitement.  
The feeling of yet another orgasm began to rise up through the hirsute veteran.

This position wasn’t enough for Mike though, he wanted to see the lad’s face.  
He removed himself from the warm, wet hole and turned the boy around.

“Back against the wall, darling.”

No protests made, (Y/n) did as he was told, and Mike closed the gap between them. He lifted one of the boy’s legs up and positioned himself just right, using his body weight to hold the boy against the wall, he held tightly underneath with both arms and lifted the other leg up, now with the lad off the floor and his arse right up against Mike’s twitching, leaking cock, he pushed back in with no issue.  
Burying himself to the hilt instantly.

The lad’s legs wrapped around Mike’s waist and the older man held the boy up, whilst pummelling him into the wall.

This new angle was completely different. Still face to face like they were just a few moments ago, but Mike was in deeper than before, and it drove them both wild.

Thatcher was ruthless this time around. The endless assault was rough, but surprisingly bearable. Actually, it was very enjoyable. The young lad was thankful he had been stretched open earlier, the feeling not being too foreign as it was just a moment ago he was being railed by this brute.  
The warm water of the shower trickling down his body mixed with the relaxing scent of his lavender shower gel was surely playing a massive part in this too.

Despite how hard the older man fucked, it just didn’t hurt. It was hot. So very hot, and exciting.  
The older man was like a wild beast, giving it his all, how incredible he felt at his peak. Mike loved being given this sort of control. The idea of dominating this sweet, young man was one he entertained from the very beginning, and being able to to it now, it pushed Mike to the edge once again and for the third time this night, he came.  
Hard.

He filled the boy quickly, and the pressure from it all made the lad spill his seed again. Feeling the hot, sticky liquid squirt inside him was more than enough.

Both men cried out one another’s name in unison, the boy began to shake as the orgasm took over his body, convulsing like he’s having a seizure. Moaning out ‘Mike’ over and over until the only sound that escaped his mouth was a long drawn out groan of pure pleasure.

Thatcher’s grunting and growls still loud as he slowed his thrusts down, before slowly pulling out his now softened manhood. Cum followed from the abused hole like a waterfall, with a single drop spilling from the tip of Mike’s now sheathed member.

“Most definitely a new record for me.” Thatcher’s smile was warm, and his deep breaths telling that he is well and truly spent.

A kiss placed on the younger man’s lips made the world stop for just a moment. A kiss so passionate and dominating, yet tender and loving. The first kiss that means just that little bit more.

The kiss that leads to words the lad has wanted to hear for far too many years.

“Fook, (Y/n)…oh bloody hell, I love you, son.”  
One more kiss, gently pressed on to the forehead. It felt like the warmth from the older man’s fuzzy lips spread out through his entire body.  
The sensation of his soft beard gently grazing the skin above his eyebrow was a feeling to remember.  
The butterflies in (Y/n)’s stomach now unable to settle.

He was in love, even though it felt way too soon. The younger man just accepted it. He loved this man.

Thatcher still held on to the other man, even as he let him put his legs down to stand, it was just as well that he was, as he felt (Y/n)’s body weight shift and lean on him. He looked down to see he was struggling to support himself.

“Fooked ya too hard eh darling?” The hirsute man asked the boy, a smile could be heard in his voice. (Y/n) couldn’t see what kind of expression was plastered on Mike’s face as he was too busy holding on to the man so he doesn’t collapse.

He just nodded his head, which Mike felt against his chest.

“Enjoy it?” Just one last question.

Answered the same, but with a hum in addition to the gentle nod.

“Good, because I thoroughly enjoyed it too, son.”

Mike squeezed the younger lad and held him in a warm embrace for a couple of minutes, hoping that in the time that passes he shouldn’t need too much assistance with walking, and that it’ll be plenty long enough to wash away whatever cum was left from their most recent romp.

Mike reached out to turn the shower off, and began to get out. Still noticing that the younger man has a little trouble moving, looking quite wobbly on his feet still.

Mike snaked an arm around (Y/n), and held firmly around his torso, keeping him from toppling over.

 _I thought I’d be the one struggling to walk after cumming so bloody hard 3 times tonight._ The thought made Mike laugh internally, a minuscule smile gently tugged the corners of Thatcher’s lips upwards.

They were both out of the shower now, and already have a towel wrapped around them.

(Y/n) held on to the sink when he was close enough, allowing the older man to dry himself off with his towel. Whilst leaning up against the porcelain object, the younger man used one hand, albeit slowly, to rub his body of water, using the towel as best he can.

It wasn’t long until Mike was finished, almost completely dried now. The hairs from his legs all the way up to his chest already fluffed up rather than matted to his body.  
His short, dark hair was almost completely dry too, save for a patch or two.

Thatcher used his towel to help dry the lad down, still feeling and looking a bit wonky.  
(Y/n) took this opportunity to turn and face the sink, now holding on with both hands as his legs felt like they’d give way any minute now.

Mike took this opportunity to press forwards and push himself up against the boy, almost like he wanted to go for a fourth time. The younger man could feel the older man’s soft appendage right up against his recently abused hole. Mike was getting too much pleasure from this, almost imagining how taking him for a third time would feel.

But he held himself off, he’s not that desperate, nor does he want to completely incapacitate his lover.

Once they were both dried, Mike took both towels and hung them back up, soon returning to the lad who was holding on to the sink still.  
Legs still very slightly unstable.

Arms encompassed the young man, and assisted him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Mike wasted no time in sitting on the side of the bed and pulling his ‘son’ onto his lap.

“Better now, sweetheart?”

“Better.”

They sat in silence, just holding onto one another.  
Both men happy being in each other’s company.  
The younger lad feeling warm and safe in the older man’s grasp.

“When will I see you again Mike?” The younger man barely whispered out. 

“Tomorrow, when you wake up, my darling boy.”  
Thatcher pressed a kiss on to the lad’s hand, and another one on his neck, then cheek, up to his forehead and then down to his lips.  
Just gentle little pecks.

A smile spread across the younger features of the smaller man, in turn causing Mike to smile too.  
Both unable to help it, their lips came together again, but the kiss was deep this time. Thatcher controlling it all, doing so expertly.

Some minor shuffling occurred once they broke apart for air, the lad now out of the older man’s lap, and slowly getting under the covers with Mike doing the same.  
The hirsute Brit wasn’t entirely finished though, now placing himself above the young man, holding himself up, letting their bodies press together, face to face.

Kisses placed all over the younger’s soft features, Mike rubbing his beard up against (Y/n) and growling in pleasure as another certain thing rubbed against the lad further down. Thatcher was completely dominant in this position and it just felt too good to want it to end.

But that eventually came to a stop, and before long, Mike was laid back down in bed properly, on the right of (Y/n), stretched out on his back with his left arm underneath the boy, gently pulling him over.  
He understood what the older man wanted, so he complied, and snuggled up. He let his head rest on Mike’s hairy chest, enjoying how surprisingly soft and comfortable it was to lay on.  
Arms came around to firmly grasp the smaller man protectively, with there feeling like there’s no intention that the older man is letting go any time soon.

A warm, tingling sensation rose up through the young lad, a sensation so delicate yet intense, one that he hasn’t felt before.  
Thatcher took his right hand and found (Y/n)’s left, their fingers intertwined, relaxing on Mike’s belly, the older man gently squeezing every so often in a comforting manner.

Bearded lips parted, and Mike spoke up softly.  
“Goodnight my sweetheart, sleep tight. I love you, son.”

Maybe those words weren’t spoken too soon, did Mike really mean it? He sounded so gentle and genuine. It made the younger lad feel happy.

“I love you too Mike. Goodnight.”

The arm barely tightened around the lad, but he felt it, and it made the butterflies in his stomach fly. The feeling spreading throughout his body like they’re finally escaping.

Eyes shut and minutes passed until the younger man was already off into the world of dreams, with Mike following behind shortly after.

A stressful day turned out to be successful. A one night stand ending up being just a little more. Both men happy to say that they have found love in one another, and despite neither of them going into this with the intention, it seems the universe did them a favour and that’s all that they could ever ask for.

It sure was a rather touching end to a ‘one night stand’, as it formed a new relationship between the two and an unbreakable bond that would last a lifetime.


End file.
